The Bolian Flu
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Nyota comes down with the Bolian Flu, and an unexpected visitor comes to visit her. Nyota Uhura x Spock. A small bit of fluff, but not nearly as much as usual. Inspired by my other story Government Affairs. May soon write another story based on this.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or it's characters! I do not own the Bolian culture, but I do own the Bolian Flu! No stealing, please!**

**This Fic was inspired by my other FanFic Government Affairs, so you can sure go ahead and check that out, too!**

**Starts in character, by might start to get a tad out of character... But not much, I hope.**

**I may write a story that surrounds this one - do you think I should?**

**R&R**

* * *

The Bolian Flu

I looked in the mirror with dread, covering my mouth in an attempt not to exclaim a string of expletives.

"Gaila!" I called, my tone slightly hysteric. I covered my mouth again in horror when I heard my voice - tight, sickly, fatigued. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Is something wrong, Nyota?" she called into the bathroom in a groggy tone. Of course she was still asleep - she was regularly late to her morning classes, so she considered 8:30 to be much too early.

"Don't laugh," I hissed at the door, eyeing my blue countenance with horror. I opened my mouth, spotting my now cartilaginous tongue and throat.

She opened the door, looking at me for a short moment before starting to chuckle hysterically.

"Shut. Up," I told her, walking past her to my bed.

"The Bolian Flu? Really?" Gaila asked me with another laugh, and I gave her a not-so-polite gesture.

"I guess," I said haughtily, crossing my arms.

She laughed again, starting to get dressed for the day. "You're not going to class, are you?" she asked me incredulously, and I shook my head.

"As much as I would like to, you know it's several infectious to humans."

She looked at me for a long moment. "God, you meant that, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You would like to go to class. And not just because you want to bang the Vulcan," she said with an eyeroll, and I threw a pillow at her.

"How do you cure the Flu, anyway?" I asked her.

"Well, I think sex helps everything, but I'm pretty sure the official method is rest," she said with a wink.

I sighed, rubbing my head because of the incoming migraine. When I opened my eyes again, she was bringing over the trash bin.

"What's this for?"

"What do you think it's for?"

I felt my stomach lurch again, suddenly having a pretty good idea.

"You know, I don't have to go to class. If anything, I would be very appreciative if you decided to tell my Professors that you needed my assistance..." she offered, but I shook my head.

"Off to class, Missy," I told her, and she immaturely stuck her tongue out at me before walking to the door.

"Feel better, babe," she called before exiting.

I pulled my pillow into my arms, sleep calling to me distantly. My mind reminded me that I had to call my professors to explain my absence - especially Spock. We were spending more and more time together since I became his aide, most of the time even leaving for dinner straight after our session together. I had to call him, and... but there was time for that later.

Sleep was calling me now...

- - -

I heard knocking at my door.

I stirred, stretching my arms over my head that seemed to become more blue while I was sleeping. I eyed them with dismay before swinging my legs out of bed.

Gaila couldn't be back from class already, could she?

"Computer, what time is it?" I heard the fatigue in my voice and cringed, reminding myself to pick up some Zinc losenges later - if I could unashamedly go out in public looking like this.

Unfortunately, my voice wasn't loud enough. I groaned. "One sec!" I called as loudly as I could, walking over to the door.

"Gaila, did you really lose your - " I cut myself off when I opened the door, realizing that it certainly was not Gaila at the door. I blushed when I saw the Professor standing before me, partially because my skin was blue, and partially because I was still in my pajamas - a black tank top and a pair of tight shorts.

"Oh, um, Spock. Hello," I greeted, a little flustered by his appearance. Although I was embarrassed, I still felt a small thrill go up my spine when I said his name without the pretense - something he insisted upon whenever we weren't in the company of other students.

"I was alerted by your roommate that you would not be attending any classes today, and thought it oddly out of character for you not to call yourself to tell your professor's. I have also heard that it is customary for humans to bring their sick comrades soup," he told me, gesturing to the paper bag he held in his hand.

"Your assumptions were correct. Pertaining to the soup, I mean," I said, "Come in."

I walked back into my dorm room with him following me. "I would have alerted you, I just fell asleep before I got around to it," I explained with a tentative look at my feet.

"I did not come for an explanation, Nyota, only to look out for your well being," he told me and I felt the corner of my lip turn up, touched by the gesture.

"Thank you for the soup," I said, taking the bag from him and taking the soup out, placing it on the counter. I sniffed it in curiosity.

"What kind is it?" I asked, not familiar with the scent.

"Lentil. There is a new Turkish restaurant in town. I would have offered to take you to it this evening, before I knew that you were sick, but I thought you had a chorale concert."

My hand found its way to my head, and my eyes closed. "Ugh, I completely forgot," I said with a frown. It wasn't like I could sing right now, anyway, no matter how many gallons of honey I tried to shovel down my throat.

"They can survive for one night without their Captain," he told me gently. It flattered me that he even remembered. "Although, I admit, I was looking forward to seeing you perform."

_Damn the Bolian Flu!_

"Well, you can always come to the next one. Or maybe I'll sing for you at another time," I told him, half hoping I didn't sound too flirtatious.

"That would be enjoyable."

I smiled, turning back to the counter where I had placed the soup. The motion made my head spin, causing me to grip onto the edge to support myself. A white hand brushed against my shoulder, gently catching my arms to help steady me.

"Sorry," I muttered, my back pressed to his chest. I thought I felt his heartbeat accelerate by my hip.

"There is no reason for you to apologize," he told me, letting go of my arms once he deemed me stable and retreating to the opposite wall.

We were both silent for a moment as I fidgeted with the lid of the soup container, tracing my fingers around the lip slowly.

"I apologize for disturbing your rest period, I know that is important when humans are sick," he said, looking over my now blue body. This caused me to turn my head in embarrassment.

"You did not disturb me - your company, I find, quite soothing," I told him softly.

His eyes glanced away for a moment, but I swore I saw something their that shed emotion. He was composed again in less than a second, of course.

"You should rest." Something in his tone of voice was different than before. I looked at him dumbly, my mind not processing his words.

I watched as he lifted the lid, his fingers graceful as they danced along the rim, making sure that he did not touch the food.

"I am not going to let you wait on me, Spock," I warned.

"Nor am I going to allow my aide to suffer from the Bolian Flu. I am sure it is within your recollection what the next faze is."

I thought back, remembering with a pang of horror that, if left untreated, the Bolian Flu caused hair-loss. I grabbed at my head, as if making sure that my hair was still there. If he was amused by my actions, he didn't show it.

"I can take care of myself," I told him defiantly, but my tone was deflated by the fatigue in my voice and the horror that had come from my realization.

"My mother," he started, and I listened raptly, "Always taught me proper manners, saying that it was just as important as intellect and logic." He stopped, the corners of his lips turning up ever-so-slightly, a Vulcan smile.

I didn't argue, sitting on the bed obediently. "She sounds wonderful," I told him.

"She is wonderful. But I must admit, I always wondered if she could fully understand the importance of logic and intellect, being human."

I looked up at him. "If that was true, could counter it by saying Vulcans may not fully understand the importance of emotion."

"I understand why you would think that, Nyota. But we Vulcans know all too well how emotion can effect oneself," he told me softly, carefully walking over with the soup, spoon, and napkin.

"Do you think, because I am human, I lack logic and intellect?" I asked him, a little hurt by his assumption, and ashamed of mine. I took the bowl from him, gently setting it on the bedside table to cool.

"No. You have more intellect and logic than some Vulcans do," he told me after a moment of thought. I was flattered by his statement.

He sat beside me, his back rigid as he sunk into the old dorm mattress. I smiled sheepishly, seeing him in such a familiar setting. As I studied the blue facets of my skin, I felt a cool hand press to my forehead. My heart sped, and I reminded myself he was checking for fever.

"You are feverish," he told me softly, confirming my assumption from before. He pulled the blanket around my shoulders, and I looked up into his black eyes. We were _close..._

"_Nyota, Nyota, why are you so blue?" _Gaila sang, as she entered the room, causing us to freeze. She stopped when she saw us, a smile still on her face.

"Oh, hello, _Professor Spock_. Sorry to... Interrupt."

I was going to kill her...

"You didn't," I basically hissed.

He straightened himself up. "I was just leaving, Cadet Enthial'e. There is no reason to apologize - it is your dorm room."

I wished all the guys Gaila brought in who yelled at me in the middle of the night in this very room would admit that.

"Recover soon, Cadet Uhura," he told me, his eyes smoldering before he turned to leave. Once he was out of the front door, I waited before turning to Gaila.

"Now I'm pretty fucking blue."

She just grinned in response.

* * *

**R&R and tell me if you think I should make some kind of story around this. Pre Government Affairs.**


End file.
